Lockers are used in schools, gymnasiums, fitness centers, sports complexes, and work places for individuals to store items temporarily. School students may use a locker to store coats and books, for example, until needed. Lockers used in these generally public facilities are subject to abuse and may provide additional surfaces for the spread of diseases, particularly if the lockers are shared or used serially by several individuals.
Additionally, schools and other public places may have limited budgets and must spend public money wisely, buying the most cost-effective lockers available. Cost-effectiveness is a function of actual cost, installation cost, and durability. Fundamentally, of course, the design of the locker must be suitable for its intended purpose.
Thus, there remains a need for improvements in lockers to make them better suited for the particular uses to which they will be put, easier to install and maintain, more reliable and durable.